Chocolate Cookies & Crooked Smiles
by CullensTwiMistress
Summary: Bella lusts after one of her customers. Will she ever have him taste more than her cookies? AH; BxE. 100 word drabble. Drabble War Prompt: Chocolate.
1. Chapter 1

This is part of the Drabble War Prompt Challenge: Chocolate

**Chocolate Cookies & Crooked Smiles**

**Summary: Bella lusts after one of her customers. Will she ever have him taste more than her cookies? BxE. 100 word drabble. M for l & l.**

* * *

><p>1.<p>

You walk into my quaint little pastry and coffee shop, all smiles and confidence.

Broad shoulders, lean muscles, low slung jeans.

Every. Single. Day.

You're so hawt.

I clench my thighs and lick my lips.

I wonder what you're thinking as you put in your order.

Always the same thing.

Large coffee, two milks, two sugars.

Some days you order sweets.

Some days you don't.

Double chocolate fudge cookies are your favorites.

You said that once.

I remember.

I remember everything about you.

Everything you've said.

Do you know?

Do you see my nipples harden against my thin cotton t-shirt?

* * *

><p><strong>So, who's taking this journey with me?<strong>

**A huge thanks to my girls, WitchyVampireGirl and Scrimmy for taking a look-see at this little ditty.**


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Your hair always looks the same.

Kind of messy sex hair.

I'd love to run my fingers through it.

It's quite the look, but, you do it well.

You smile crookedly and utter a simple 'thanks' when I hand you your order.

I wonder what makes you tic?

What girls are you attracted to?

Do you like blondes?

Or brunettes?

Are you into shorter chicks or do you like them leggy?

Would you like me?

You're so pretty.

For a man.

Has anyone ever told you that?

I would kiss your face and tell you you're beautiful every single day.

* * *

><p><strong>So she's a bit of a stalker... thoughts? <strong>

**Oh, there are 25 chapters...and all will be posted by tomorrow night... ;o)**


	3. Chapter 3

3.

I look at you from under my lashes as you speak.

Your voice is deep and throaty.

It makes my lady bits quiver.

That is so wrong.

But, oh so right.

Your face is perfect.

Eyebrows thick and manly.

Nose slightly crooked; giving you character.

Deep green eyes surrounded by thick, dark lashes.

Lickable jaw.

Some mornings, you still have scruff.

I love those mornings.

I can imagine that scruff rubbing up against my inner thighs.

As your tongue laps at my pussy.

I'm a mess when you leave.

I've taken to bringing a spare pair of panties with me.

* * *

><p><strong>So so pretty... *sigh*<strong>

**Oh and to answer some questions...yes, this is all BPOV and yes, it will all be posted in a day. **

**Thank you for sticking with me...in NOT stalking but definitely crushing on his fine ass, lol.**

**Oh, and in case you didn't know, I do not own Twilight...just this story. ;o)**


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Even with everything baking in the back and the smell of coffee, it's you I sense.

I can smell your aftershave even after you've left.

It permeates in the air and leaves me wanting more.

I'd bury my face in your shirt and inhale deeply if I could.

Would you let me?

Would you wrap your arms around me?

Would you hold me?

Would you let me run my nose against your neck and collarbone?

And nibble at your jaw?

And run my hands down your back?

I bet you taste so, so good.

Would you let me taste you?

* * *

><p><strong>Naughty girl...lol<strong>

**And I almost forgot to tell you guys about the other chocolate war competitors...**

**Chocolate Covered Kisses by Kitkat681**

fanfiction .net/s/7802551/1/

**Summary**:"You know what I want? For just one second...one tiny, little second, I want to experience mind blowing sex." Will Bella get what she wants or will she find she needs more than just his chocolate covered kisses? 100 word chapters. Rated M.

**Chocolate Indulgence by **True English Ros**e**

fanfiction .net/s/7803650/1/

**Summary**: Jasper finds himself in a sticky situation while in the Playroom when his Master surprises him with an unconventional treat.

**Lust and Chocolate by **Nicia** **

fanfiction .net/s/7799768/1/

**Summary**: It was pure pleasure. Stimulating my taste buds and enriching my senses. My stomach tingled in anticipation and my mouth watered. Chocolate, a woman's best friend, next to sex and shopping that is. _Lust and chocolate, it's sinfully desirable…_

**Chocolate Scoops by Lost Twi Sisters **

fanfiction .net/s/7802793/1/

**Summary**:Bella is a regular customer at an ice cream shop, is she going there for the ice cream or the boy behind the counter. When certain events come out, who will be there to pick up the pieces?

**His Chocolate Brown Eyes by **untamed00notbroken****

fanfiction .net/s/7803200/1/

**Summary**:Drabble chapters. 100 words each. We take a look into Savannah's life during the months of recovering physically and emotionally after the attack, and the death of Marc. During the moths, her childhood flashes back from the moment they first met. Spin of The Pride fanfictions.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

I own this coffee shop.

And I make those cookies you love.

Do you know that?

Do you know I make them especially for you now?

A fresh batch every day.

I see you looking at them.

Pondering the possibilities.

Then your gaze settles on me.

And I melt into it.

My breath catches in my throat.

My fingers flex against the counter top.

My knees go week.

My heart thumps against my chest.

Please, say something. Anything.

"I'll have two of your chocolate cookies."

I smile and ring up your order.

And watch your ass as you leave.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

For months now, we've danced around the obvious.

I want you.

Badly.

You're interested.

I can tell.

Your eyes linger over my body and the sway of my hips.

My co-workers have told me.

They've also told me your name.

I now have something to scream when I come around my fingers while thinking about you.

I'm sick of it.

I want the real thing.

Do you want that?

Why aren't you making a move?

Are you shy?

You don't look like you are.

I want to get to know you.

Have dinner with you.

So, I finally ask you.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

"Yes, I'd love that."

Ha! Finally.

My smile is blinding.

So is yours.

I give you an extra cookie and write my information on the bag.

You give me that crooked smile and tell me you'll pick me up at seven.

After I've watched you leave, I giggle like a school girl and run to the bathroom.

I look in the mirror and take a deep, calming breath.

I close my eyes and hold on to the counter top.

I can't believe I did that.

Boldness has never been my strong suit.

But you said yes.

YOU SAID YES!


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Tonight's the night.

I'm dressed up just for you.

Fluffed and curled my hair.

Shaved...everything.

Light make-up.

Low-cut deep blue shirt.

Black skinny jeans.

Black stilettos.

Not the black slacks, fitted t-shirt and apron you're used to.

Will you like this?

I hope you do.

Will you wear that Stoli shirt?

The gray one?

Or maybe one of the plaid shirts with the rolled up sleeves.

I bet they smell like you.

Would you let me wear one of them?

You know, the morning after I've fucked you senseless.

'Cause I would.

And I bet you'd love it.

Wouldn't you?

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys so much! :o)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

9.

You open the car door for me.

I smile and get in.

You're so nice.

You watch me from the corner of your eye as you drive.

I can see your gaze linger over the exposed skin.

Do you like what you see?

I know I do.

You're dressed in dark washed low slung jeans.

A green v-neck long-sleeved knit shirt.

Your hair is...styled?

And you've obviously just shaved.

I've never seen you look so tempting.

And young.

I clench my thighs together and squirm in my seat.

Did you see that?

Do you see what you do to me?


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Your hand settles on my lower back as you guide me inside the restaurant.

It's scorching through the thin fabric.

I lick my lips and take a deep breath.

You're so close.

And so tall.

And you smell...I can't not inhale you.

My panties are a mess.

My nipples are straining against the lace of my bra.

And your hand lingers on my body as the maitre d' talks to us and eyefucks you.

Do I need to cut a bitch?

'Cause I will.

But you don't see her.

You get closer to me.

Your front pressed against my back.

* * *

><p><strong>FF is an ass...for the record, these are 100 word chapters! lol<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

11.

We sit across from each other.

Your eyes show so many emotions as we talk.

You're so happy.

And so carefree.

I tell you about myself and my family.

You do the same.

We play a fun game of twenty questions to loosen up as we eat our meal.

It works well.

You're so quirky and fun to be around already.

My foot unwillingly grazes your leg under the table.

You raise an eyebrow in challenge.

I smirk.

You lick your lips.

I swallow thickly.

You take my hand and kiss my knuckles.

I swoon and worry my bottom lip.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone want some sexy times?<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

12.

I don't argue as you pay the bill.

You lead me to the car and again, open the door for me.

I've never had such nice treatment.

I ask what you have planned.

I'm praying it's not a movie.

I want to put my hands all over you.

I want to be naked writhing underneath you.

Or on top.

Whatever you prefer.

You side eye me and tell me we're going to a club.

I smile and nod.

Clubs are okay.

We can dance together.

I want to be close to you.

I want to rub myself all over you.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so ready for some sexy times...<strong>

**I gotta go make dinner so...bwahaha...**


	13. Chapter 13

13.

You get us each a beer and lead me to a booth.

The music is loud so I lean into you to speak.

I can't help but touch your arm as I do that.

My nose brushes up against your ear and I feel you shudder as I talk.

You smile and lean into me, your breath makes the skin on my ear and neck tingle as you reply.

I inhale and close my eyes.

When I open them, your eyes are trained on my face.

I want you to kiss me.

Touch me.

Fondle me.

Fuck me.

Right here.

* * *

><p><strong>While dinner is in the oven...is it getting hot in here?<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

14.

There's a slow song on.

I want to feel you against me.

You let me lead.

It's awkward.

I feel like I'm in high school all over again.

Except we're adults.

And we're not being chaperoned.

So I wrap my arms around your neck.

You settle your hands low on my hips.

My belly is pressed up against yours.

With the heels, I'm only a few inches shorter than you.

We sway together, side to side.

Tension fills the air.

I lick my lips and watch you do the same.

Do you want to kiss me?

I know I do.

* * *

><p><strong>Dinner was really good...let me know if you want more... ;o)<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

15.

I play with the tendrils at your nape.

I watch your lips; willing them to press against mine.

I feel your fingers flex against my hips.

Your hands fan out and pull me closer.

You lower your face slightly, angling it opposite mine.

Your eyes crinkle in the corners and you smile.

I close the short distance between us and press my lips to yours.

It's brief; chaste.

But so, so good.

I pull back only to go in for a second kiss.

This one is longer.

Lips molding against each other.

Teeth nibbling.

Tongues mingling.

You taste so good.


	16. Chapter 16

16.

The song ends.

But I don't want to let you go.

We leave the bar; our beers unfinished.

We're in your car.

Your hand is in mine.

I can't stop touching you.

And the feeling is mutual.

We're headed to my house.

I suggested it.

I'm being forward.

I practically molested you in a public place.

We need some privacy so I can do that properly.

I could feel you growing hard as we kissed.

Do you know what that does to me?

Knowing I do that to you.

Will you let me take care of you?

Please say yes?


	17. Chapter 17

17.

You park the car in front of my house.

We get out and hurry to the door.

I feel you behind me as I make quick work of unlocking it.

I push my way inside and invite you in.

Your hands are on me and as soon as the door is closed, I'm up against the wall

Your lips on my skin.

Warm and wet.

I moan and wrap my arms around you; pulling you closer.

I kick off my heels; you take off your Docs.

I lead you to the living room.

Where we're back to kissing and fumbling.

* * *

><p><strong>More?<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

18.

Too bad you shaved.

But, we can get to that later.

There will be other times.

Right now, I want your cock.

Badly.

We're on my bed and I'm straddling your hips.

I took off your shirt.

You're so beautiful.

You're pulling off mine.

Your eyes are hooded as you take me in.

My black bra gets discarded next.

My hardened nipples brush against your chest as I lean in and kiss your skin.

I grind over you, seeking relief.

It's what you do to me.

What you've been doing to me for so long.

I need this; need you.

* * *

><p><strong>Geez...so needy...<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

19.

You flip us over so that you're on top.

You kiss your way down to my nipples.

Circling your tongue.

Flicking.

Teasing.

I hold your face to my chest and arch into you as you grind your clothed pelvis against mine.

I reach down and undo my pants.

You help me out of them.

You kneel between my parted legs and look down at me as I lay bare before you.

You lick your lips and really look at me.

I sit up, undo your jeans and help you out of them.

And feel you hard and pulsing against me.


	20. Chapter 20

20.

You whisper sweet nothings in my ear.

You love my cookies.

They remind you of my eyes.

Deep chocolate soulful pools you could get lost in.

I smile and put my hand over your beating heart.

You twine our finger together and bring them to your lips.

You tell me your heart belongs to me.

That you don't need the caffeine boost, but you do need to see me every day.

The weight of your words sinks in.

So much time wasted.

You wipe the tear that rolls down my cheek.

And you kiss me; conveying me how you feel.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay... RL called...<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

21.

Your hand ghosts over my thigh as I cradle you between them.

You hold your cock and glide it up and down my slit, gathering wetness.

You feel so good.

I buck my hips; seeking more.

Wanting it all.

I've waited for you for so long.

You're thick and hard as you press against my entrance.

I let myself adjust to you as you tilt your hips against mine.

Your forehead is creased in concentration.

Your eyes are closed.

You're holding yourself back.

But I need you to move.

Need to feel you.

I want to feel everything with you.


	22. Chapter 22

22.

You're fully sheathed inside me.

Your arms on either side of my head.

Your breath tickling my ear.

Whispers of love and worship escape your lips as we move together.

You pubic bone rotates against my clit as you slide in and out of me.

My orgasm is so close.

I'm panting, sweating, needing release.

"Harder please...Edward"

I cry your name and dig my heels into your butt.

You slam into me once, twice... and I fall over the edge.

With a few more thrusts, you follow suit.

Spilling inside me.

Your face close and lips closer.

Kissing me.


	23. Chapter 23

23.

I crawl into your awaiting arms and pull the blankets over us.

Do you know how often I've dreamed of this?

Do you know how real this is to me?

You hold me close.

Your arms enveloping me in your warmth.

My nose buried in your chest.

We fit, like two pieces of a puzzle.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you."

You whisper into my hair and kiss my temple.

"You don't have to wait anymore. I'm here. Always."

I kiss the spot over your heart and nuzzle further into your embrace.

I love you.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I quoted Twilight...sue me! <strong>


	24. Chapter 24

24.

"You smell like chocolate."

You smile as I unlock and open the door to the coffee shop.

"It's because I spend so much time in here."

I grab us two mugs and start up the machine.

"I love chocolate."

You state; blushing as you pin me against the counter.

"I love crooked smiles."

I tell you as I kiss the corner of your mouth that lifts up into said smile.

"I love you."

You blurt out and turn away from me, embarrassed.

"I love you too."

I tell you, pulling you closer to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwwwww...and only one left!<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

25.

I put my hands on either side of your face and force you to look at me.

Then I kiss you.

Hard.

Pouring everything I've kept buried deep for too long.

You kiss me back with just as much fervor.

And just like that, we're never to be apart.

You come in every morning for your coffee like you had always done.

I make sure you get your cookie too.

With that crooked smile plastered on your lips, you kiss me before leaving for work.

Every single morning.

I get my happily ever after.

Only with you.

Forever, loving you.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so freaking much you guys! Your reviews made me laugh and I think a few of you need some alone time, but that's ok, cause I need some too... *sigh*... anyways this was fun! :o)<strong>

**THANK YOU! :o)**


End file.
